User talk:DMSwordsmaster
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Forest 1" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 01:41, November 26, 2009 (Please note: This is an automated message.) __TOC__ Test DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:19, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Yep, it's still broken! 10/10 ADMIN OF THE YEAR DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:20, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Wha? I still see a "leave message" button. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:21, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Message left with the "leave message" button That has not changed to an "edit" button right here DMEditmaster >;P xD (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:20, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, so it's only happening to ME then?? What. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:21, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :So I did a test. I log out? Leave Message button. Log back in? EDIT. What the fuck is going on oh god what is wrong with me unless users generally just see the button as "edit" for their own talk pages and i'm just a massive dumb idiot who's never noticed it until just now DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:23, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::... Yeah if I go to my own profile I only see an "edit" button on my own talk page. so i guess you're "just a massive dumb idiot who's never noticed it until just now" *says the guy who also only noticed just now* xD Technology can be pretty strange and otherwise random sometimes though, eh? (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:32, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Yyyyyyuuuuup that's about what I expected. See? This guy?? 10/10 Admin. Blind as a goddamn bat half the time and when he finally notices something that's probably been there his whole wikia... Uh, Career, I guess, he flips his shit. Holy hell I feel like a moron now. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:33, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :::DMGoddamnbatmaster >;P xD i'm being like way too mean i made a fuckin' bullet point by accident xDDD 10/10 admin fo sho! >;PPP Lel in all seriousness though I'm sure everyone makes at least 4 or 5 mistakes of very high margin of error a year; they just don't always happen online in a recorded space >;P xD (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:47, April 29, 2016 (UTC) PSA: Wikia is back on its BS. As you may or may not have noticed, Wikia (sorry, "Fandom") has decided to compress PNG images to JPGs at complete random. As you'll notice by taking a stroll through this wiki (or FB, if you want another example), many of the carefully-cropped and MSPaint-edited images have been corrupted into saggy, monstrous things that look like they could have come from me in 2010. We're hoping that this is (somehow) a temporary and/or reversible thing, but we figure it might be a good idea to give you guys a heads-up to save whatever files you can in the case that it isn't. We're having a grand old time with this, as you can imagine. - Lud 02:07, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :That's just fucking delightful. Thanks for the warning, mate. If we have to go back and reupload every single goddamn image on the site... Oh Jesus, save us all. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:37, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :Got a response from the team after asking about it. This page has some important info regarding the changes and noted issues. Talk 05:03, March 1, 2017 (UTC) question from a new user What is your opinion on traps? [[User:RedGoner|''Dea R. Chick]] [[User Talk:RedGoner|''Say Hello To Me?]] 23:02, April 19, 2017 (UTC) :Define the context in which you mean "trap". DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:36, April 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Not to be overly crude, but I can practically guarantee that the "chicks w/ dicks" meaning is being invoked here. Talk 01:27, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Hm. Looking at Haru's profile, I can see that was probably the intended meaning. And to answer the question? I have... Basically zero opinion. They're people too, and they're not hurting anyone, so hey. You be you. As long as you don't start shit on this wiki, you can be whatever you wanna be. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:31, April 20, 2017 (UTC) heyyy Hey, happy birthday to you... and to me too! XD Marcossanches131 (talk) 14:32, May 30, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:35, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Hello! Hi DMSwordsmaster!. I am the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Dan-Ball Wiki. I am here to help you and the community out with anything you need. Additionally, I will be the liaison to full-time Fandom staff. Please if you ever have any questions regarding relating to the wiki, editing, styling, infoboxes, templates, etc, don't hesitate to ask me, take care! - Awyman13 00:50, May 9, 2019 (UTC)